There is known a shield which covers a heat or noise generator such as an exhaust manifold or a turbocharger attached to an engine.
Such a shield is called an exhaust manifold cover or a heat insulator, and is configured to block the transmission of heat or sound to other components around the engine and to the outside of a vehicle.
The shield generally comprises two metal plates disposed to face each other, and a plate-shaped flexible member including a heat insulating material or a sound absorbing material interposed between the two metal plates (e.g. Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The shield has a protrusion-depression structure on the surface, and thereby improves the rigidity of this shield, and the vibration-damping properties to inhibit the vibration of this shield.
Such a shield is normally molded into a desired shape by being pressed in a predetermined die with the flexible member interposed between the two metal plates.